An unmanned carrier includes an energy storage apparatus configured as a power supply including a plurality of energy storage devices connected in series. Such an energy storage apparatus is configured to, for security purposes, monitor voltage of each of the energy storage devices, determine as being abnormal if minimum cell voltage becomes less than a lower limit value, and actuate a protective apparatus such as a current breaker. See JP 2008-312282 A.